The Unexplored Region
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: A girl stows away on a plane and ends up in a nameless region. She meets another girl who is looking for a pokemon known as Xerneas. Oneshot.


"Where am I going?" I asked the flight attendant.

She looked at me as though I was insane. "You should know, since you are on the plane."

I shrugged and continued to read my book. "But what if there was a mishap in the ticket printing process? What if this plane entered into a wormhole and I'm going somewhere completely different than my intended destination because I'm in a different dimension?"

"Well, I'm sure we are still on course." She walked away.

I looked out the window, and sighed. Well, that didn't work. I was stowing away on this plane and had hoped to find out where I was heading.

"This is your captain speaking," a voice over the intercom said. "We are preparing for decent. We ask that you turn off all electronic devices and fasten your seatbelts."

I looked out the window in excitement as I saw where I was. It looked like a region I had once read about. What was it called? Europe? Maybe I was going to Europe.

The plane landed, and I got off with everybody else. Once outside the airport, I got a good look around. It was rather lovely.

I started to walk around, hoping to find a way out of the city. I finally found the road that led out of town, and I saw a large forest not too far off. Convenient.

I started to walk, then got distracted by something shiny behind a bush. I dove down to see what it was. Man, it was just a penny. What a bummer.

I was about to get up when something very hard and round hit me in the head. "Ow!" I got up, and looked at what had hit me, which had fallen to the ground. A pokeball.

I looked around, and saw a girl with long brown pigtails, looking at me in shock. "What was that for?" I said, rubbing my head.

Her hands rose to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Zoroark! We don't see a lot of Zoroark around here, and your hair looks just like one."

This was a valid excuse. My hair did look just like a Zoroark's. I even used the same type of gem ring to hold it in a ponytail. My blue eyes looked just like theirs too.

I looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Camie."

I snickered. She had a camera around her neck. I found that ironic. "Well, what's your camera for?"

"I'm trying to get a picture of Xerneas, who, I believe lives in this forest."

I tilted my head sideways. "I'm not familiar with that pokemon. What is it?"

She pulled out a picture and showed it to me. It was a very fuzzy picture of what looked like a dear with colorful gems in its antlers. "So you think this lives in the forest?"

"I'm almost positive of it."

I smiled. "Then let's go find it. I'm Sara, by the way." I started to walk towards the forest, and Camie ran to catch up.

"Where do you suggest we look first?" I asked her, wondering aimlessly through the forest.

"Well, they say that it hides in the deepest part of the forest, guarding all of the pokemon."

We continued walking. "Hey, Camie, how long can we walk into the forest until we're walking out of the forest?"

She looked confused. "I don't know. How long?"

"Until we reach halfway through."

"What relevance does this have to what we are doing?"

"None; I just like riddles."

We reached a very large tree, and I bent back as far as I could to look straight up at it. "Wow, that's quite the tree. These things are usually in the middle of the forest. Do you think Xerneas is around here?" Camie wasn't listening. She was trying to climb the tree.

There was the sound of something moving over to my left. I very slightly tilted my head, and saw it. "Camie, don't move."

"Why?" She saw what I was looking at, and froze. What we both saw was a large blue and black dear with very large and colorful antlers.

Xerneas.

He looked at us both. "Why did you come here?"

I wasn't surprised by the telepathy. I stood up straight. "Well, I stowed away on a plane and ended up in this region. I then planned to hide out here for a bit, but then Camie here," I pointed at her, who was staring at Xerneas in shock still, "threw a pokeball at me, and then I said a riddle she didn't like, causing us to end up here." I smiled, pleased with my explanation.

He nodded, and turned to Camie. "Why are you here?"

She fumbled with the camera around her neck, and held it up. "I-I was hoping t-to get..get a picture."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid you may not. People are smart enough to figure out where I live from a picture."

I shrugged. "Oh well, at least we got to see you. Why did you come up to us?"

He thought about it. "Something was different about you. You came, not to get, but to help. Do you get it?"

I nodded. "Yep. Most people come here to catch you, but I came here to help Camie."

He nodded. "You are smart. You said you liked riddles?"

I nodded. "Yep. The one I asked Camie was how long can you walk into the forest until you are walking out of it."

He thought about it. "Until you reached the center."

I nodded. "Yep. Do you have one?"

"What goes up but never goes down?"

"Duh, your age. Give me a real challenge," I taunted. Camie was looking at us in confusion.

"Fine then. A girl shoots her boyfriend, holds him under water for five minutes, then hangs him. Fifteen minutes later, they go on a date. How can this be?"

I thought about it. "She got a new boyfriend?" He shook his head. I started to slowly pace in a circle. I then looked at Camie then smiled. "She was a photographer. She shot a picture, developed it, then hung it up to dry."

He smiled. "Very good."

I smiled. "That was a great riddle."

Camie finally seemed to come to her senses. "Wait a minute! I come here, find Xereas, am told that I can't get the picture I came for, and you guys just break out into a riddle contest?"

I blinked. "Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?"

She looked like she was about to continue when a pikachu came running into the clearing. "Xerneas!"

He looked at the small pokemon. "What is wrong?"

He caught his breath. "It's Yveltal. He's been captured!"


End file.
